Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly
by marebear11
Summary: She thought she knew everything. That's when the bomb dropped. When she finds out she's adopted, she needs to know more. Follow her and her ex, Troy Bolton, as they embark on a journey to discover who the mystery woman is and why she let her go...T
1. Chapter 1

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An-****This is my new story! CBMTT was deleted, and not by me either! I'm very upset, considering the fact that I stopped myself from deleting it before. However, I think that losing that story has gotten me out of my 'depression'. This story will hopefully be a new thing coming from me. I wanted to get it out before my birthday so that I'd actually have time to write other chapters. I hope you like it!**

**Read on!**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...although HSM3 makes me wish I did.**

**----------**

**Chapter One**

"Gabriella!"

"Sweetie, come back!"

"Let us explain!"

I darted from the house, not caring that I'd left the front door open. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to go back...I couldn't. Not after hearing my parents. Their voices replayed over repeated ly in my head. As I thought back to the news I'd just received, tears began to flood my eyes. My vision was slowly getting more and more blurry. I wiped my eyes furiously. It felt as if I'd been running for miles. I rounded the corner and saw the house I was looking for come into view. My legs didn't stop me as I ran toward the side of the house. I climbed through the basement window and stood perfectly still.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as he got up from his desk. I didn't speak. I couldn't. It felt like my throat was on fire. I sobbed louder. No questions asked, Troy took me into his arms and held me close. "Sh, Brie, you've gotta calm down."

"I-" That was the only noise I could make, I didn't have a voice anymore. It was like my throat was clogged.

"Shh, whatever it is doesn't matter right now." My legs gave out, and I wobbled. Troy caught me before anything happened. He sat down on the ground with his arms still around me. I could feel it as he pressed kisses into my hair. Deep breaths Gabriella. You've got to tell him something. It's not logical for me to burst into my ex-boyfriend's house and start crying!

"I-I'm..." I began to say. I want to tell him what's wrong. I feel like I have to, but thinking about it just makes me cry. It makes me angry and somber at the same time. Is that even possible?

"Brie don't worry about it. You can tell me later." His hand rubbed my back, as if he was trying to make me more comfortable. I slowly nodded and snuggled closer to him. We sat in that position for another hour or so before there was a knock on the door.

"Troy, dinner's read-" Mrs. Bolton, also known as Lucille, started to say. "Gabriella? My, it's been a while since you've been around here. Are you staying for dinner?" What should I do? Dinner with my ex and his parents? Not exactly in my game plan for tonight, but then again, neither was having the worst eighteenth birthday of my life.

"Um..." I trailed off. How do I answer? Do I say yes? Do I decline? I don't know!

"Me and Brie are gonna eat down here. I'll be up in a minute to get the food." Without saying another word, she left. That was awfully nice of Troy. I turned my head and stared up at him. He turned to look at me. I'd forgotten how blue his eyes actually were. They're like crystal blue. Does that make sense?

"Um...thanks." I muttered. If this isn't awkward, I don't know what it is.

"No problem. You can stay here until you're feeling better." Man, I'd forgotten how sweet he could really be. Let's just say our break-up wasn't the most pleasant and we didn't actually talk to each other...until now that is. Troy left the room, probably to get the food. I just laid myself down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. The cool thing about his ceiling was that is was painted. His mom was an artist in college, so when she met his dad they bought a house and moved in. She painted clouds on it. It's amazing to look at. Almost makes you forget where you are.

"Okay, so dinner tonight it pizza. I hope that's alright." I turned onto my side and nodded. Troy sat the food down and slid a plate in my direction. "Here, I got you some water for your throat."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took a few sips. We ate in silence. Why isn't he asking why I'm here? Why hasn't he asked why I would run to him and not any of my other friends? This is stupid. He should be more concerned. "Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing here?" I bitterly questioned.

"That's your business." He replied with a shrug. "I just figured it's pretty serious if you came here." Well DUH it's serious! I mean, I shimmied through your window and collapsed from crying. I don't blame him for being so dense. It's the basketball...it's practically his life! You see, Troy's the captain of the East High Wildcats. Basically, the captain of our high school basketball team. He's the most popular guy in school, along with Chad Danforth...his bff.

"Well yeah, but knowing the new you...you'd probably laugh in my face." I snorted. I felt his eyes borring into my head.

"What do you mean, 'knowing the new me'? I'm the same person Gabriella." How could he sit there and play stupid?

"Oh, so you were always an ass?"

"I'm an ass!?" Yes, why do you sound so surprised? "You come into my bedroom, uninvited and a complete mess, and I'm an ass?! I drop what I'm doing to comfort you and _I'm _an _ass_?!" Well, not when you say those things...

"That's not what I'm referring to. It's the way you are everyday in school. The smug looks you give me, and that sassy ass attitude of yours!"

"_Sassy_? Did you just call me _sassy_?" Even though he was completely serious...the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! I'm being serious here." I only laughed harder.

"Well what would you rather me use?"

"Something more manly." He muttered.

"You're not a man. You're still a boy. At least you act like one..." Did I just say that out loud?

"Right..." Ugh! That was completely uncalled for.

"Troy..." Why does everything have to turn into a fight with us?!

"Don't." That one word was as cold as ice. I could see that he was losing his temper with me. "I don't know why I bothered with you."

"_Bothered_? You _bothered_ with me?" That stupid son of a-

"Why are you even here? We broke up, remember? You and I don't communicate? We ignored each other for three months." Ugh! This is exactly why! You don't care about anything but yourself!

"I needed to be somewhere unpredictable. I wanted to be out of range. No one would expect me to be here, of all places, on my birthday." Troy's eyes softened. His face relaxed. "I'm just gonna go." I made my way to the window. Troy grabbed my arm to stop me. What did he want now?

"W-what happened, Brie?" There goes that nickname. "It must've been something bad. I mean, you were devastated...and on your birthday..." Oh gosh, the tears are coming. "Please, tell me. I know we aren't the closest of friends, but I'm here for you." I sighed heavily. Should I tell him? I mean, it's only right.

"When I went home today..." Deep breaths, Gabs. "I-I found out...found out that..." A lonely tear slid down my face. The waterworks are back. "I'm...a-" Why can't I just spit it out?! That's what my parents did. It was like they expected me to be happy. I swallowed hard. "...adopted." There it was. That one word. One word with seven letter, three vowels, and three syllables that changed everything I knew.

"Oh...Brie." Troy did one of those hug things. He pulled me in close, and that's when everything exploded. My tears went streaming down my face. I was shaking...shaking! Not because I was cold, but because I was angry and sad and...I don't even know!

"It's all been a lie, Troy." I choked out. "My entire family background. My relatives...I feel like everyone knew!"

"Keep going." He whispered. I'd calmed down a bit, but I wouldn't let him go.

"I got home, and my parents gave me a card. I thought 'Oh hey more money', but I was wrong. I opened it up, and this letter falls out. It was addressed to Gabriella...just to 'my darling daughter'. I thought nothing of it." I felt him nod and kiss my head. "Then..."

**----------**

_"Gabriella, before you open it...there's something you should know." Gena Montez told her daughter. She looked to her husband for help with the explanation._

_"That letter...it...it isn't from us." Greg Montez stated. "I'm not sure how to say this but-" He stopped short, and looked at his wife._

_"You're adopted!" The woman announced with a smile. Gabriella stood, staring straight ahead, with a blank expression._

_"I-uh-what?" The teenager asked. The smiles fell from their faces._

_"You're adopted..." Her father repeated. The petite girl blinked twice and ran._

**----------**

"I had nowhere else to go. If I'd gone to Taylor's, they'd just come and get me." I explained. I must look like shit. My make-up is non-existent...my hair is a poofy mess...

"I understand. You can stay here as long as you like Gabriella." It doesn't even feel right to be called that. I pulled back from Troy. He seemed surprised, but was gentle when he released me.

"Can you not call me that? No Gabriella, or Brie, or anything that I'm usually called?" I asked.

"Um...sure. Do you mind me asking why?" I can't mind anything. He's sat here tolerating me for the past three hours.

"I just don't feel like that's me...you know? Gabriella Montez isn't adopted. She isn't me...I want to be anybody but her." Those crystal blue eyes of his stared at me. I averted my gaze. He must think I'm stupid.

"Alright, don't be Gabriella." What?

"Huh?" He laughed out loud and smiled. I'd almost forgotten what he sounded like laughing.

"I mean, don't be Gabriella. Until you figure this out...be someone else." It sounded so simple when he said it.

"Makes sense, but..." I shrugged. "who will I be?" He put a hand up to his chin and attempted to look pensive. I giggled slightly and waited for an answer.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. I grinned and looked up at him. "You remember when we first met, and we were talking about our favorite things?"

"Yeah, you told me about your favorite comics, and I told you that I was passionate about the environment." I recalled. What does this have to do with anything? "I don't see a connection..."

"How could you forget?" Oops! Maybe I need to think harder. "We gave each other nicknames." Aha! I know what he's talking about! Yet, I _still_ don't get the point. Troy sighed. "Man, you are so dense!"

"Hey! I am not!" I playfully yelled. "It's not my fault I can't remember some things..."

"Anyway," Ahem, did he just roll his eyes at me? "We can use those until you're feeling better." Is he serious?!

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I'll be Dynamite Kid, and you'll be the Green Butterfly." Oh my gosh. If you saw him...you'd laugh. He looks so proud. Like...like he just discovered a new species of animals or something.

"Um..."

"Hey, I'm throwing out my best suggestion. Besides, it's something only you and I know about. Kinda like this adopted thing." That was extremely true. It's not something I plan on broadcasting. Not even to my closest friends. "What do you say?"

"Oh...what the hey?" I laughed. "Thanks for being here DK" I pulled him back into our hugging position. We've been doing this a lot today.

"Anytime, GB."

**----------**

**An-**** So, there's the first chapter! I'm actually excited to do this story, because it's going to be much, much different from my others. Please Review, with all your comments, thoughts, suggestions, and things you would to see happen. I'll try to do a better job at replying to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An-****Thanx for all the reviews! I know I didn't get to reply to them all, but I'm happy that I got the majority of them. I'm happy that you all are interested. Also, thanx for the Birthday PMs and e-cards that were sent. You all are very sweet. This should've been up on Sunday, but time got away from me. I've read 'Twilight' and now I'm working on 'New Moon'. Enough about all that stuff. Here's the next chapter!**

**Oh! Thanx to ZAANGELS for picking 'In My Sister's Shadow' as FanFic of the week!**

**Okay, now you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**---------**

**Chapter Two**

"Chad, I can't pick you up this morning." I heard Troy say into his cell phone. My guess was that he didn't know I was awake. "It's just...something came up last night. Look, I can't really explain. I'll just see you in school..." If he was trying to be quiet, he should take lessons.

"Troy..." I said softly. I sat up on his bed and watched as he shut his phone.

"Hey, you're up." Well duh! We do have school. "I was gonna let you sleep in."

"Why?" I asked with my nose scrunched up and my brow wrinkled.

Troy shrugged. "I thought maybe you didn't feel like going to school today..." Very considerate of you.

"Oh..." I mumbled. "Well, I'd rather go than stay here all day." Of course there is the tiny fact that I don't have a change of clothes.

"Uh, okay. I'll step out so you can change..."

"Change into what, exactly?" I snapped. Yes, it was unnecessary, but sometimes he doesn't get it. "I mean, I didn't exactly bring a change of clothes..." I brought my voice down from it's harsh tone. Troy's been too nice to me.

"Erm..." He seemed flustered. What could he be thinking? "You could borrow one of my hoodies...and I have..._may _have some of your clothes here..." I realized why he was so reluctant to tell me. We were broken up. The fact that I would be wearing his clothes is one thing, but the fact that he _still _had clothes that were _mine_...that's entirely different.

"Um..." How do I respond? "...yeah. T-that'll work." I gave a half smile. Can things get more awkward? Troy smiled slightly and started backing out of the room. As he turned, he collided with the doorway. Now, normally I would immediately ask if he was okay before laughing. However, that's not the case. I laughed and then said, "Are you okay?" He merely nodded without turning to face me.

This should be interesting...

­­**--------------------**

My day has been crap so far. No, craptastic. It all started from the very moment I arrived with Troy at school. It was that very moment when rumors started to form and make their way around the school. It hadn't even been five minutes before my best friend, Taylor Mckessie, can running up asking me if Troy and I were back together. Of course I said we weren't. I was a little surprised when she had a look of disappointment on her face. There was also the fact that I'd been receiving death glares from almost every girl in school. Why? Oh gee, maybe it's because I have 'BOLTON' in big, bold, red letters on my back. To top everything off, I have a detention in AP Bio, for not having my homework. I didn't exactly bring my books with me to Troy's, and I certainly didn't want to go back to my 'home'.

"Miss Montez, you're wanted in the main office." I groaned. I hadn't even heard the door open. I pulled myself up heavily and walked out the door. Trudging slowly, I made my way to the office doors and entered.

"There you are!" I froze in place. This couldn't be happening.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I half yelled.

"Your mother and I have been worried about you. You didn't call or-"

"My _mother_? How can you even say that?"

"Gabi, sweetie, please...let's not do this here." Magdalena pleaded. My...my...I'm not even sure what to call her!

"Where would you like to discuss this...?" I wanted to tack a 'mom' on the end of that sentence, but it just didn't feel right.

"Home, where you belong." He answered. Where I belong? I don't belong there! I know nothing about that place! At least...not anymore.

"I'm not going to your house." I could feel the eyes of the secretaries watching us. "I have to get back to class." I muttered. There were tears welling up in my eyes. I ignored them as they slid down my cheeks, and I kept walking. I rounded two corners and pushed through gym doors. The boys that were playing stopped their game and stared. I stood still.

"Hey! What-" Troy stopped mid question. "GB? Brie, what's wrong?" He dropped the orange ball and strode quickly over to me.

"My...my..." I knew who they were. I just didn't know what to call them. I can't bring myself to call them my _parents_. Man, it doesn't even feel right to say. "Magdalena and Mario." I choked out. I hope he gets the point.

"Dad, I'm gonna take her home." Without another word, his muscular arms scooped me up bridal style and headed out of the doors. "Do you need anything?" He asked, referring to school books. I shook my head 'no', and we continued. I was placed on the ground when he reached his car. I sat in the seat and buckled my belt.

"Don't you wanna know what happened?" I asked as Troy sat down himself. I'd calmed down.

"I figured you'd tell me when you got ready." He replied. His eyes flickered to mine for only a second. After that he started up the car, and headed toward his house.

"Wait, can we stop by the Montez house? I need to get some things..." Troy nodded before making a U-turn.

**-------------**

"Do you need me to come in with you?" I smiled at him.

"No," I replied shaking my head. "My...they aren't here. I'll only be a few moments." I assured him. I walked around to the backyard. If someone was home, I could be in and out undetected. I climbed up the tree that Troy had often used. When we were dating, he'd often snuck into my room in the middle of the night, and left the next morning. Kinda like what Romeo did when he and Juliet had to seal the marriage. Well, without the stuff in between...

I slid the balcony door open and crept inside. It was exactly the way I'd left it. The bed was made, the floor was vacuumed, and my computer was still showing a slide show of all my friends. Okay, focus Gabs. I need to grab some clothes and a tooth brush and some other stuff. After packing up what I could fit in two bags, I walked over to my computer. I wanted to set my account to 'away' since I wouldn't be checking it for a while.

That's when I saw it. The letter that my..._they_had tried to give me. It was the letter from my mother. What do I do? Should I read it? I mean, there has to be something in there. Some explanation. I ripped open the envelope and read the letter:

_My Darling Daughter,_

_Happy 18thBirthday! You're officially an adult now. I bet you're wondering why you're getting this letter now. It was my idea. Please don't be upset with your parents. I wanted you to grow up without the all the confusion. I hope that finding out that you were adopted didn't cause any problems. I have to go now. You're new parents are coming to get you. I'm not sure what your name will be, but I'll love you no matter what it is or who you are. I wish I could get the chance to see you. Please, take care of yourself, and make choices that you know for certain are right._

_I love you._

_Adrianna Martin_

Adrianna Martin. She was my mother. This woman who gave me up was out there. Where? Where is she now? Is she alive? Is she nearby? How could I get answers to these questions without asking _them_? That's when it hit me. The interenet. I could use the internet. I could search for her in the public records! I quickly typed in my mothers name. These stupid records take forever to load.

"Mario! Are you home?" I heard Magdalena's voice call. I clicked the print button and gather my things. No time to figure out which one was her. "Mario?" She called once more. I could hear her footsteps approach my door. Snatching the papers out of the printer, I sprinted out of the room and climbed down the tree as fast I could.

"Troy, we have to go now!" I shouted. He started the car as I got in.

"What took you so long?" He deep voice questioned.

"This." I said, producing the letter and information papers. He furrowed his brows as he glanced away from the road to look at them.

"I'm confused." He said. "What exactly are they?"

"My mother's information. My real life mother." I could feel myself beaming. "I can find her." He seemed to catch on to my thinking.

"Oh no..."

"Yes." On goes the light bulb!

"GB, you can't." He stated.

"Well, I can't...alone." I really hope he sees where I'm going.

"Me? _Me_?! I can't go! It's our senior year. We still have school!" Blah, blah blah! He always has to be the logical one!

"Troy, this is my life. I need to know about this woman. I need to know what happened to her, how _I_ happened. I wanna know why she gave me away. All she knows is that I exist. She doesn't know my name, or what I look like. I'm in the dark here."

"Brie...I don't know..." This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Remember when we were DK and GB?" I sat up in my seat facing him.

"Technically, we still are." He countered with a smile.

"Well, remember when we used to go on adventures? This our adventure. The adventure of a lifetime. It's like that time we went looking for your dog . We looked everywhere because it meant so much to you. _This_ means much more than that. I need to know."

"There's so many things that we're effecting here..." Yes I know that, but right now...I don't care!

"Please, Troy. I need you." He pursed his lips together.

"Where are we headed?" His low voice asked. Did he agree?

"I-what?"

"I'll help you. Where are we going first?" The smile formed on my face. I stared at him in awe.

"Um, Tucson, Arizona." He took a deep breath.

"Just let me grab somethings." I relaxed back down into the passenger seat. There was no hiding the smile.

I was finally going to find her.

­­**--------------------**

**An-****There's chapter two! I hope you all liked it. It's a bit shorter than chapter one, but it's still a pretty good length. Sorry in advance for the mistakes that maybe in here. Leave any constructive criticism, opinions, and all that good stuff in a review. I'll try to reply to them all. Just a random question, but if anyone has read 'Twilight' what do you think of it. PM me or leave it in a review and we can discuss it.**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An-****Thanx soo much for all the reviews! You're all amazing! I'm glad so many people like it. I want to point out right now that all of the places and towns on the way to Arizona don't exist. I used map quest for the miles and estimated travel time. This is a bit short, but I'm a little busy. I'll trey to update once a week.**

**Let the fun begin!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and that's fine, 'cause I can rhyme. Now sit back, relax and read the chapter. Don't forget to review, right after. WORD!**

**---------**

**Chapter Three**

"You're car gets horrible gas mileage."

"I'm sorry...would you rather we ride bikes to Arizona?" Ugh! Him and his stupid smart remarks!

"No, I was just making a point. I'm sorry if I'm against pollution."

"Ugh! I forgot you were a tree-hugger." Troy groaned. I gasped and turned to face him. We'd been driving for about an hour. Everything seemed to be okay. Until now that is...

"I am not a 'tree-hugger'." I stated. "Besides, you said you loved that I was interested in the environment." It's true. I remember that day clearly. Troy and I were laying in the hammock in my backyard when he'd said it.

"Hardly..." He scoffed. "I hated it most of the would always nag about everything. Like people cutting down tress for paper, or the gas mileage on my car. By the way, the mileage didn't bother you when we were driving out to the mall." Argh! He's such a jerk.

"Well fine! As long as we're talking about what we hated, I should mention the fact that I hated having to go into those sporting good stores. It was like you got sucked in. You would strike up a conversation with everybody in there! The only way to get you out was saying that I needed to go to Victoria's Secret." I shot back. Take that!

"Yeah...then you'd change your mind. We'd end up going to some store where you tried on a million different clothes, and then only buying a bracelet. Talk about tedious." Oh, I see how it is.

"Well what about you? When you would take forever to think of what you wanted at the food court, and get a soda. You held up the lines!"

"So what? There's soo much more annoying things that you did." Are there really? I couldn't have been annoying, right? I was agreeable.

"Oh really? Why don't you name some, Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh, trust me. I will." I glared at him. "First off, the fact that you would always pick at my french fries at lunch." Is he serious? They're french fries!

"That's annoying?" I questioned. He snorted and briefly glanced at me.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as if it were obvious. "It would happen as I sat down at lunch. I mean, I hadn't even gotten the chance to take the first fry and out of now where, your small hand just picks it up. It gets frustrating." He's really serious.

"Well I apologize, Troy. If I'd known it bothered you, I wouldn't have done it." I replied in a cold voice. I folded my arms and sat back into the seat. I shifted to look out the window instead of at him.

"Do...you mean that?" He asked. I sighed, not moving from my current position.

"Yeah. I mean...I'd probably still pick at your fries...but I'd wait until after you had a few." I mumbled, peeking at him. His pearly white teeth showed in the small smile that was on his face.

"Well, let's hear some of the annoying things about me." Fine by me!

"It annoyed me when you..." I couldn't think of anything. "when you..." My mind was blank. It's like there wasn't a single time when he'd ever gotten on my nerves.

"When I...?" Troy pressed. I sighed. This was embarrassing.

"I can't think of anything right now. But, believe me...there's a very long list!" I added, just for self preservation.

"Oh." The way his voiced sounded, it seemed like a question.

"Yeah, how much longer?"

"Well, we've only been driving for an hour, and it takes about six and a half hours to get there. We've been driving for a hour. I figured we'd drive for about another hour and then check into a hotel. Since it's four now and it'll be dark at five." I nodded. His plan sounded reasonable enough. We'd left school at one and didn't leave Troy's until three. Since his parents wouldn't be home until six, we spent some time checking for more information on what we'd need. And making sure that the Adrianna Martin in Arizona, was the one I was looking for.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. I can't believe he actually agreed to help me. I mean, he didn't jump up the moment I'd asked him, but still. He came along with me. This trip could do some serious damage to our GPAs. I let out a yawn. All that crying and planning I'd done was making me tired.

"You should take a nap." I nodded. Knowing Troy, he'll probably get sick of driving. He hated being behind the wheel constantly. At least, he did three months ago. I tugged on my hoodie so that the sleeves covered my hands. I leaned my head against the car door and closed my eyes. The minute they were shut, there was an image of a beautiful women with long, curly, brown hair, just like mine. I smiled to myself. Guess who she was supposed to be...

**---------**

I didn't nap for very long according to Troy. When I woke up, he was just pulling into a motel parking lot. Notice how I said _motel_ and not hotel. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of person that can't stick it out for one night in a place that's less than five stars. It's just that I'm not too fond of bugs.

"We're here." He announced. Gee, thanks for letting me know captain obvious.

"Oh, so that's what the big sign means..." I remarked sarcastically. Troy glared at me and rolled his eye. I got out of the car and watched as he took his bags out only and began walking in. I guess I deserve to carry my own things...

I sighed and went to get my own things. My bags were heavier than I thought. Either that, or I was still tired. Troy was just about to get the key from the receptionist as I walked up and stood next to him. The woman turned around and stared. Her brown eyes scanned stared at me for a moment. She frowned for a fraction of a second.

"I can't rent the room out to you two." She stated. What? Just less than a minute ago she was about to give Troy the key. What changed?

"I don't understand." His brows were raised in surprise. "I've already paid and checked in."

"Look, it's nothing against you personally, but I run a respectable place of business." I'm confused. Is anyone else? "I can't have two hormone driven teenagers using my rooms as a place to get busy." My mouth dropped open. Did she just say what I think she did?

"Excuse me?" Troy gulped. I glanced at his face. He was blushing. Troy Bolton was blushing. I felt the urge to smile. He was always so cute when he blushed. His cheeks were turn raspberry red and his eyes would never focus on one thing for long. I let out a giggle.

"I can't have you two rolling in the sheets and making all kinds of noise!" Her voice came across as a harsh whisper. She was probably trying not to let any other guests hear. We only stared. My guess was that we were both too shocked to for words.

Awkward...

"Um...we...I...uh-" Oh great! Genius is going to mess things up! I have to fix this. Hmm...OH!

"He's gay." I supplied simply. Troy snapped his head in my direction. His eyes were wide with fury. I pressed my lips together to stifle a laugh.

"Oh..." The woman seemed to buy it. Her eyes studied Troy for a moment. "I can see that." She answered. His shaggy hair swung with his head as he looked at the woman again. "The good looking one often are..." She tossed me the keys and went back to work. I said nothing as Troy and I walked down the hall.

"What the _hell_ was that?" He bellowed. I chuckled.

"What was what?" I asked innocently. This is so much fun! I wonder how many more times I'll have to use that excuse.

"You know what I'm talking about." He stated as I fumbled with the keys. I laughed.

"I had to do something to get the room." I reasoned. Truthfully, telling her he was gay was like an excuse _and_ a punishment for him. Although I'm not sure what he did to deserve it...

"Telling her I was _gay_? Couldn't you have said something else? Like maybe that I was your brother?" Well, yes I suppose I could've.

"Yes, but that wouldn't have been any fun." I answered finally getting the door open. I turned back at him. "I promise to be nice from here on out." I said sincerely. I really was going to be nice. Unless his attitude got to me.

"So, you're going to split everything equally with me?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Troy." I sighed, turning around. "Nice people share..." I lost the rest of my words as I looked in the room. There was only one bed. His warm hand squeezed my shoulder.

"Great GB," He started. "I'm not too fond of sleeping on the floor." I squinted my eyes and glared at him. "Do you still like the right side of the bed?" Oh! He was just being annoying now. Bringing up things from when we used to date. I would always sleep on the right side of the bed, and Troy would always sleep with his arms wrapped around my waist. Of course, this was when we had parents around to guide us. Parents to say that we could only sleep in the same bed if the door stayed open.

"Yes." What was that? I didn't have a snappy comeback. I'm slipping!

"You can get changed in the bathroom." He said as he began to remove his shirt. He lifted up the fabric, and I could see those gorgeous abs of his peek at me. Yep, he was definitely still built. When his shirt was fully off, I could see his arms. The muscular arms that wrapped themselves around me when I needed a hug. I was beginning to miss it. "Enjoying the show?"

"In your dreams." I snapped. What was with me?

"Yeah, well hopefully you don't snore anymore." I never snored!

"I haven't snored a day in my life!" I retorted. I grabbed my bags and marched into the bathroom. This was most definitely going to be interesting. I quickly changed into the tank top and shorts that I usually slept in. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked back out. Troy was already in bed and texting on his cell phone.

"Chad." He muttered. I nodded and climbed in next to him. It was very awkward after that. I wasn't sure how to move or act. "G, it's okay to move around. I'm not gonna bite your head off for trying to be comfortable." I sighed. Was it really that hard? It was only minutes ago that I was making jokes at him and making smart remarks. Why was it so hard to do this?

"Just...tell me if you get uncomfortable." Ha ha, him uncomfortable. I could actually see that. After all, I was the one that ended things.

"Yeah, I'll let you know if you hog the covers." We both laughed at that. I closed my eyes. The picture of that woman flashed again. I was really starting to wonder what she would really look like.

**---------**

**An****- Not the most exciting, but oh well. It's still just the beginning. Comments? Questions? Suggestion? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An****- A thousand apologies! I meant to get this out soo much sooner than this, but the holidays have taken over. I've been swamped with school projects, some that I haven't even handed in. I sat myself down long enough to get this written though! Special thanx to **_didyoumissmeofcourseyoudid_** for helping me out with this. You rock! **

**Happy Holidays to all!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**---------**

**Chapter Four**

I. Can't. Sleep. I've been up all night. I tried all of those stupid methods of trying to go to sleep. Like that one about counting sheep...yeah, it doesn't work. The worst part? Troy is sleeping soundly next to me. I don't blame him. He barely slept the night before, and then having to go to school and basketball practice...then driving. He must be pooped. I should be sleeping. When I see my mom, I don't want to look disheveled. I want to look my best, no bags under my eyes, no mussy hair...I have to look presentable. I picture her whenever I close my eyes. I see her standing tall, about 5'5, with her short curly hair let out and stopping just above her shoulders. Her eyes look hazel, no...pure hazel. They're the most beautiful color I have ever seen, besides Troy's. His eyes are crystal blue. It's like they pull you in. In the group photos for the year book, it's impossible not to stare at Troy's first. His eyes are alluring. That's what attracted me to him in the first place.

"Mhph...ball-" That was Troy. He's turned his body for the second time. Same old Troy. He could never lay still. I wonder...

"Psst! Troy..." I whispered. I hope he's awake. "Troy!..." I repeated. Huh! He'd always been a light sleeper. Whenever we shared a bed together, the slightest movement from me would wake him. He'd wrap his arm around my waist and snuggle closer. I giggled silently. Thinking back a few months ago, I remembered the real reason why he did it. I thought it was because he wanted me close, but Troy explained that was only half the reason. The real reason?...because he wanted me to stop moving. I laughed, louder this time.

"Alright, Alright." He groaned. His muscular body shifted and turned to me. "Obviously ignoring you isn't keeping you quiet or still." I held back another laugh. "What's so funny?" His eyes focused on me. They were somewhat amused. I suddenly didn't find anything so funny anymore. Should I share my memory with him? No. Of course not. How awkward would it be to share a memory about me and him in bed together after we'd broken up? Well, it can't be anymore awkward than actually _being_ in bed with him. Even if you are fully clothed.

"I was just thinking about how much of a light sleeper you were." I smiled. "You would always wake up in the middle of the night."

"Nah, it was because of your snoring." He joked. I laughed noisily, but quickly toned it down.

"Remember our first date?" I questioned. It was the most embarrassing night of my life.

"Oh yeah! You fell asleep on my shoulder at the movies." Troy's teeth shone through his smile.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" So, before he says some weird reason for me falling asleep, let me clarify that I had a cold. I had gone to school sick that entire week because I really wanted to go out with him. Magdalena has strict rules when it comes to absenteeism. If I don't go to school I can't go out. Anyway, I wanted to be completely tamed during that date. Meaning...I didn't want to sneeze and have snot rockets all over him. I took a dose of 'Nyquil', thinking that you can just ignore the drowsiness. Yeah, doesn't work when you're comfortable, in a dark room, and already tired because of the cold you have...

"Ah, but you were so cute! I remember looking down and seeing you all snug against me." Note, that last sentence was said in the tone you would use when cooing at a baby. I groaned. He can be such a meanie!

"Why? Why must you send me back to that embarrassing moment?" I giggled. This was fun. Talking about old times with him. Can't exactly say that I'd put it on my 'list of things to do with Troy Bolton if I break up with him' list, but I wasn't arguing.

"You're probably going to think this is weird..." Troy had a look of contemplation on his face. He wanted to tell me something. That was obvious even without him saying so.

"I promise I won't." Wonder what this could be...

"Well, that day was the first day I kissed you..." . . . "I mean, not like on your lips, but on your forehead."

"I..."

"You don't have to comment on that..." Good, because honestly, there are no words to describe it. "I don't really know why I did. I guess because I was just drawn to you. I looked down at you sleeping, and I knew we'd have something. It just felt right..." Troy's eyes weren't focused on mine. They were staring down at the comforters and the sheets that were now wrapped around us both.

"That's...that's really sweet Troy." And it was. It goes on the list of the sweetest things Troy Bolton has ever said to me. Right up there with how he told me that I was the only girl for him. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah...we should get back to sleep. We still have a lot of driving to do." I smiled at him.

"Will uh....um..."

"Yeah?" He asked in a whisper. I feel very silly for asking this. I turned so that my back was facing him.

"Will you...um...hold me like you used to?" Ugh! Did I really just ask that? I mean really? We're broken up! Why do I even feel like it's okay to ask that?! "Ne-" Before I could finished telling him to disregard my last statement, his arm draped itself over my waist and pulled me closer. I felt his chest against my back. I felt his breath on my neck. Is it crazy that I like this? That I feel like I belong in his arms?

"Go to sleep, Brie." His voice was a low whisper. He kissed the base of my neck, and I closed my eyes. I _enjoyed_ having his lips back on my skin. I've missed that feeling, and I hadn't even realized...

**---------**

"G, wake up." Troy shook my body. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Mhm...?" I groaned.

"Here, I uh...I got you some breakfast. You still like Chi Tea right?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, and you still like coffee?" He nodded and handed, or rather shoved, me the beverage.

"We need to get going soon. If we play our cards right, we'll be in Tuscon today at noon." That meant it was six a.m. Normally, I would complain and go back to sleep. But nothing was normal anymore. I didn't know what normal was anymore.

"That sounds fine. I'll be dressed in a minute."

"Which basically means we won't get out of here until six-thirty..." He grumbled and left. Pardon my French, but what's up his ass? I shook off the comment and went to get dressed.

"I don't take that long to get ready." I grumbled as I walked out of the room and left the key on the desk. I must admit that it was nice of Troy to carry my bags into the car. Last night was awesome. It was great to talk to him like that. That was the first conversation we had without arguing. Truth be told I wanted to have more. Oh! Another thing that bothered me, well bothered in a good way, was having his arms around me. I'd missed that.

"Do you mind driving? I'm tired." Troy explained. I nodded. It was my fault he was tired anyway. With all my turning and talking, it was a wonder he got any sleep at all. We got into the car and I started the engine. "After we get back on the highway, all you have to do is follow the..." I nodded my head. Okay, so I wasn't really listening. So what? How hard could it be to drive when there's signs everywhere?

In no time at all we were back on the highway. I stayed in the lane that Troy told me to, and followed it out. I attempted to focus on the road, but somehow...my mind drifted. I was thinking about all the times that Troy and I were together. Like, the first time I'd ever spoken to him. In bio, when we were dissecting bees. Troy volunteered to be my lab partner that day, and things clicked. We'd talked for most of the period. Of course that meant we didn't get the assignment done, but I didn't mind. He didn't ask me out until about three months later.

I can still remember what he was wearing. He'd just gotten his hair cut that day. He had on a dark green polo with faded jean, and green Chucks. Now, this was on the first day of school, our junior year. Troy's face was more defined when he came back from summer vacation, and his muscles were definitely bigger. Needless to say that I said yes to going out with him. He'd been all I could think about. Those blue eyes of his, _still_, get me lost when I look into them. We were a timid couple until our first kiss. PDA wasn't our thing, still isn't really mine.

It's a different story for Troy. It seems as if he was rubbing it in my face that he'd moved on. Ugh! Stupid Shelly Masterson. I truly hate her. Typical stereotype of a cheerleader. I still can't believe that after all we'd been through, he picked _her_ of all people. The boy has full knowledge on my dislike for her, and he goes and dates her! He was practically my first _everything_!

"What are you doing?!" His voice bellowed through the car. What now?

"What do you mean? I'm driving..." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Did he think I was baking a cake?

"No! I mean, you just missed the turn off! You're going the wrong way." Oh...

"Well, I'll just take the next one, don't sweat." I told him.

"Gabriella," I winced. Troy's voice was dangerously low. "That was the last turn off. There won't be another one for the next hundred miles or so." Now I could see why he's mad.

"Oh..." That was my response. That's how stupid I felt.

"Weren't you paying attention? We could've been done by now! We could've been done with this stupid trip."

"You didn't have to come on this trip, Troy." I spat. I was getting angry with him.

"You're right, and I wouldn't have come if I'd known you'd screw up so badly." I gasped and kept my eyes straight ahead. Troy was sitting up in his chair with his body shifted toward me.

"I screwed up? I made one mistake! It can be fixed. Suck it up, it's not the end of the world."

"You always screw things up. We'd be at your mom's and back in Albuquerque within two days if you hadn't been day dreaming." That might be true, but I'm not taking all the blame for this. He should've helped me!

"What other things have I messed up, Troy? Hmm? Do tell..." He kept quiet. I didn't hear him speak until he was facing forward again.

"Our relationship."

That was all it took to shut me up. I guess I could be blamed for that. I broke us up, and I certainly didn't try to be his friend afterwards. All the fighting we'd just done made me wonder.

Was last night a dream? Did we really joke and laugh like nothing was wrong? Either way, I was sure of one thing.

I wanted it back.

**---------**

**An- Thanx for reading! I'll try to update more quickly now. Once again, Happy Holidays! I hope you all have an awesome time! Comments? Questions? Suggestion? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An****-Hope everyone had a good holiday! Here's a late Christmas present. Happy New Years! Thanx for all the support and reviews! They bring a smile to my face. A question or two down at the bottom. Oh and the town of **Paisley** is supposed to be fake. So I don't own if it's real.**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**---------**

**Chapter Five**

"Your phone is ringing..."

"Oh really? Thanks for telling me. It's not like I heard it ringing." Troy shot back. Can't he just say thank you? Or at least stay quiet?

"No need to be sarcastic, jackass." I muttered.

"No need to point out the obvious...butt-head." Is he serious? Butt-head? Really Troy? You don't have a better insult than that?

"I haven't benn called that since like...first grade." I laughed. I could see out the corner of my eye that Troy cracked a smile.

After my little mishap with driving, Troy made me pull over. He took the wheel, and started driving again. His brain doesn't hold as much information about this highway as he thought it did. He was completely wrong about the location of the next turnoff. We've been driving four hours! I'm beginning to think we'd be better with me driving.

"Shar..." He whispered, a little too loudly, to himself. Ugh! I hate her. Okay, not really hate, but strongly dislike. She and Troy have been friends since third grade, best friends in fact. During our relationship, if he wasn't spending time with me, he was spending it with her...or with his family...or with Chad...

"Oh, tell her I said hi." I said sarcastically. Sharpay Evans and I don't really get along. We're opposites, to put it nicely. She's loud, I'm quiet. She's a blonde, I'm a brunette. She likes mustard, I like ketchup. That's how it always was. The one thing that had us talking was Troy. His friendship with her and relationship with me was the only thing that powered our friendship. Yep, you guessed it. When Troy and I ended, so did we.

"I still don't understand why you don't like her."

"I have my reasons." They're not very good reason, but who cares?

"And I bet I'm never going to know those reasons..." He pressed. I rolled my eyes. This is so like him.

"Nope." I emphasized the 'p'. He hates that.

"Figures, I never got any reasons about anything from you." I knew right then what his words implied. I never told him why I broke up with him. And I don't plan to. Truth be told, I was _influenced_ to break-up with him. If he knew that, it'd hurt him more. Don't get me wrong, I had a reason for myself too. It's just...not a very good one. I'm not too good with reasons.

"Yeah, well you'll get over it someday." I took out my ipod then. I don't think I can stand t hear more of his obnoxious mumbling. I went down to the playlist labeled 'Troy'. I'd been listening to it a lot more than usual. It's a pretty cute story of how it got there. Back when we were best friends, I borrowed Troy's ipod. There was a playlist on it called 'G'. It was full of those songs that scream 'I'm in love with you, but I don't know how to say it'. I'd asked him about it and he'd just change the subject. Until one afternoon, in detention, I blackmailed him with his own chem homework. It was the first time he'd completed the assignment on his own. I still think he was too proud...

Anyways, his confession was that they were songs that made him think of me, and how he felt about me. I remember grinning like a fool. I was so ready to tell him I shared those same feelings, but Darbus came in and ruin it. To put this sickly sweet tale to an end, I made one containing the same songs. Only now there's a playlist called 'jackass'. Can you guess what those songs are about?

**---------**

It's been another hour. There aren't any other cars on the road, and my ipod is dying! On top of that...I'm hungry!

My stomatch let out a growl, for the third time, and Troy sighed.

"Are you hungry?" No Troy, my tummy always does that when I'm full.

"Why would I be? I mean, the last time I put something in my stomach was that Chi Tea..." Another sigh from his gorgeous lips...I didn't just say that.

"We'll stop at the turnoff." That's what you said a while ago, you big dofus! We're the only car on this road, and there's barely road signs to tell you where to go!

"Nah, don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to _screw up_ your new driving plans..."

"You won't." His voice softened, the tone of it just above a whisper. It made me think back...

_"Please Brie, sleep on this. Re-think it."_

_"I have slept on it, Troy. I don't want this."_

_"I do. Please, I thought we were happy."_

_"You're too good for me. I'll make you unhappy"_

_"You won't."_

Deja vu. I could feel the tears in my eyes. The picture of his face at that moment was illustrated perfectly. I'd never, ever seen Troy cry before that night on my balcony.

"I don't want to risk it. I've already screwed up two things with you." I turned slightly and saw the bewilderment on his face. I giggled softly. There was a vibration in my pocket from my phone. "It's Taylor." I announced, looking at the screen. "What do I do?"

"Uh, answer it?" Troy was panicicking almost as much as I was.

"Right, answer it..." I sat there and stared as it rang.

"Well?" I can do this. I mean it's just Tay. Prying, know-it-all, sort of a big mouth, but still my best friend, Tay. Oh shit...

"Hello?"

"Gabi? Oh thank goodness! I was getting worried. Where are you? You just missed the chem test!" I laughed as Troy raised his eyebrows while staring at the road.

"Leave it to you to tell me that I missed homework." I can just picture her rolling her eyes. She does that a lot.

"Where are you? You never miss school." I looked around trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm um...out of town." I wasn't lying. I am out of town. Not sure where I am, but I'm not in Albuquerque anymore.

"Out of town? Gabi, no one goes out of town in the middle of the semester. What's up?"

"Finally!" Troy exclaimed. I looked up. He'd found a rest station!

"Was that....was that Troy?"

"Food!" I shouted smiling at Troy. I wasn't completely listening. to Taylor.

"Is he starving you? Gabriella Montez-" I heard that.

"That's not my name."

"What? Whatever, I'll play along. What's your new name?"

"Just call me GB, for now." Troy turned and gave me a small smile.

"Oh my God!"

"I gotta go, Tay."

"No wait! There's _so_ much more to talk about!-" I ended the call.

"That went well." Troy stated. I giggled at him.

"She knows you're with me, and that we're not in New Mexico."

"You didn't tell her about your parents?" He was shocked. Of course he was. I tell that girl everything, and he knew that. So why not tell her my biggest secret? I shook my head at his question. "Why not?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess I didn't feel like he trying to go all therapist on me." Troy chuckled. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Those same ones I got when I tried to impress him. What's going on?

"Yeah, she can get that sort of attitude sometimes." He pulled into the service station and killed the engine. "Can you go get some snacks while I get directions?" I nodded and went into the store. I picked up various items. I made sure to stock up on strawberry pop tarts and cookies for Troy. I glanced out the window and saw him leaning against the car. Troy's sandy brown hair fell into his eyes. Right now he looks incredibly hott. I mean, he always looks attractive, but right now? Phew!

I paid for my stuff at the register and started walking back out. I don't know if it's the fact that he's not mine anymore, or if it was that I wanted him all along, but lately he's been on my mind in more ways than one. This has been happening since I first saw him a week after we broke up.

"Chad just sent me a text." He informed me as I came up to the car. "The whole school thinks that you and I are eloping right now." Did I mention how funny he is when he's not being a jerk?

"Ha ha! Your jokes are getting better, DK." His pearly whites flashed as he smiled.

"I wish I was. Apparently, Taylor misconstrued what you meant when you said your name was GB. She thought you meant Gabriella Bolton." Darn her for being an honor student. Anyone else in the world would just go with the flow, but not Taylor. She has to analyze and solve. I groaned and laid my head against his chest. Troy chuckled and timidly placed an arm around me. I, hopefully very discreetly, snuggled closer to him. Yep, still smells good. "I didn't tell him it wasn't true..." His voice trailed off.

"Why?" I asked, semi frowning, as I turned my head.

"It's a good cover story, G. We could say that we've been missing each other terribly, and that we never want to be apart." Well, he pegged me in that statement. Only I hadn't realized that I missed him until last night. "It's perfect!"

"I guess..." Quick, change the subject before it gets awkward! "So, where are we going?"

"Well, the manager said there's no way of turning around right now. He said we have to follow this road until we come to a town called, Paisley. He seemed clueless after that. I figured we'd get some different directions after that." I nodded my head.

"Sounds like a plan." We stood still in that position. My arms wrapped around him and my head on his chest. I'm savoring this moment.

"Um, G? We kinda have to go. It's noon, and if We're lucky, we can get to this town quick and get back on the road." I inwardly groaned. I wasn't ready to let go. Maybe that was my problem all along...

**---------**

**An- Not my best, and definitely not the longest, but I wanted to get something out. Also, I'm going to post another story. It's based off a series of books. Not sure when they'll be out. Also, I want to re-write 'Can't Be More Than This' since a lot of you liked it, and it got deleted. Would anyone be interested in reading it again? Comments? Questions? Suggestion? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An****- Sorry! Exams are almost over, and I have a three day weekend. Hopefully my updating will get better. This chapter is pretty long. Almost 3000 words! That's a lot coming from me. And I do realize that half the story has been inside a car, but that changes after this chapter, I promise. Also, this chapter does have some insight on Gabriella's feelings about adoption, I just want to make it clear that I have share those feelings, it's just what's going on in her head. I also made a banner for this story. Yep, I took the time I was supposed to use to write this chapter, to play around with photoshop. Hehe, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own.**

**----**

**Chapter Six**

_"This is it." Troy said as he held tightly onto Gabriella hand as they stood outside Adrianna Martin's pale blue home. It wasn't a huge house, but it was big enough to make Gabriella gape. There were pretty blue flowers planted and shrubs that went around the perimeter. The brunette sucked in a deep breath and held it. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" The male turned to face her. _

_"Yeah. This is something I have to do on my own." She responded. Troy studied her face before nodding his head. "Thank-you." Gabriella murmured into his ear as she pulled him into a warm embrace. Troy wrapped his arms around her petite frame._

_"Call me as soon as you need me, okay?" He spoke into her shoulder. The beauty nodded and pulled away to look at him._

_"I will." A pair of soft lips placed themselves against Gabriella's forehead before the two strong arms that held her released her. The brunette walked slowly up to the front door of the house and rang the bell. She turned and waved a hand at the boy that retreated to the car and drove off. There were footsteps coming toward the door that made Gabriella turn around. She quickly brushed off her blouse and patted down her hair. The door swung open, and a woman that looked to be about forty-five emerged. She rested her body against the door frame and smugly stared at Gabriella._

_"Who in the hell are you?" She asked. The younger female took two steps back in surprise. This women's eyes weren't brown. They were more of a blue-green color. Her hair was more of a black color than brown. "Well?"_

_"Um...I'm um...sorry to bother you. I'm...looking for a Ms. Adrianna Martin. Does she live here?" The women stopped slouching against the door frame and sat up straight._

_"You looking at her." _

**----**

"...mom?"

"G? GB, wake up." I felt a hand press against my shoulder and shake me. "Brie? Are you okay?"

"That...she...no." What was _that_?!

"Brie, it was just a dream." Troy said softly as he glanced from me to the road. We were still driving, that nuch hadn't changed.

"Are we in Paisley yet?" I asked wearily. Troy shook his head.

"Not yet. The guy at the gas station was way off. I made the turn, but according to the road sign I saw, Paisley is practtically an hour away now." An hour? _Yikes!_

"Well, how long was it before that?"

"Two. You've been out for a while." Really? It felt like only a few minutes. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I wouldn't call it a dream." At least not the end of it.

"If I were going off of your nearly incoherent sleep-talking, I'd say it was about your mom." I nodded my head. I really didn't want to talk about it. In all honesty, I'm not sure if my dream scared me or just disappointed me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"You don't have to tell me the nightmare-ish part. You can tell me the beginning." I snorted at that. I doubt he'll like the beginning part. Although, I really, _really_ wish that he would.

"I'm not sure if you'd be interested in that part." I mumbled.

"Oh...why not?"

"Oh you know..." My voice trailed off, and I glanced at Troy's face. "it's not important..."

"Oh c'mon, Brie." Jeez! He's really not making this easy. "What happened? Did you walk outside wearing your Blues Clues underwear, again?" Oh sure, Bolton. Tease me about the one nightmare that actually came true.

"No!" I yelped. "It had nothing to do with my underwear." I giggled, unable to feign anger.

"Well, what happened?" He asked with that gorgeous smile of his. You see everyone, that's what gets me to spill my guts. It's that amazingly beautiful smile that turns my brain into mush, and makes me ramble about who knows what...

"It was about...you."

"Me?" His voice sounded a tad bit higher. "You dreamt about me?" When Troy asked, he wasn't cocky. He didn't smirk or joke around like other guys, or like he sometimes would when we dated. The words that came from his mouth, made him sound as if he were shocked.

"Yeah...well, us, actually." I practically whispered the last part. I could see Troy's head turn to look at me briefly. Yep, he heard me. Awkward silence commencing in three...two...one...

"..." And there it is! It never fails. I coughed quietly and looked out the window. "You look tired." I sorta was, but if this is just for him to avoid conversation...

"I feel fine. I just woke up." I spat. Troy blew out a breath. Ugh! This is just like him! He never wants to talk. How are we ever going to get back together?!

"Are we going to talk about it?" I asked. Wait...did I say get back together? I meant as friends...yeah, that's what I meant...right?

"I...I-" He stopped. "...if you want to." He said softly. Yes! I want to!

"Well, I think we should..." I'll leave it open for discussion. "Don't you?"

"Not really, no." WHAT?! How can he not want to talk about it?

"Oh." Troy sighed heavily.

"It's just that...won't it be awkward?" Yes, but at least we'd be talking!

"Well, yeah...but we need to talk about this. We never talk anymore."

"Why would we? We're not dating." I know that genius.

"So? Does that mean we suddenly can't be friends?"

"Friends don't talk about things like this..." He reasoned. My goodness! Must he always make things so difficult?!

"Ok, fine. We won't talk about my dream."

"Good." He muttered under his breath. Ugh! He is really working my nerves.

"You know what Troy, I don't think we are friends." I spat.

"Oh really?" His stupid voice shot back.

"Nope, because friends actually talk to each other. Every time you and I talk, it turns into an argument. So therefore, we are _not_ friends."

"Great, glad that's cleared up." Argh! I can't stand him.

"Ugh! You are so...so...gah! I can't even find the right adjective!" I shouted, folding my arms and slumping back into my seat. Wanna know what Troy did that really shut me up? He didn't say another rude comment, oh no...that would be too easy. He just laughed. He _laughed_. This is not funny! "How can you be so uncaring?!"

"You are ridiculous Gabriella." Oh joy, the full name. "You really think I don't care?" Didn't I just say that!

"Everything is always about you isn't it? About how you feel and what you want to do, and what you're going through." It is not! "Well, what about me? What about what I want to do?"

"I'm sorry, Troy, how do you feel?" I questioned, not really caring about his answer.

"I feel stupid. I feel angry with you." ME?!

"Me? You're angry with me?!" What did I do? "Elaborate on that please."

"How are we not friends Gabriella? You came to me when you were devastated. I dropped everything to help you. You were hurt by your parents and you came to me for comfort, I was there. When you came to me with the crazy idea of going to another state to find your birth mother, I went." Guilt trip much?

"So what are you trying to say? You want to go back home? Fine, go. I'll get there myself."

"No!" He shouted at me. "That's not it at all. Brie, I've given up everything to help you. I've always been there for you despite the fact that we've been horrible to each other. How can you not think that we're not friends?" He has given up quite a bit. I mean this is our senior year. We've got to be in class for attendance and to get credits...and then there's basketball, too. Ugh! "I wouldn't even be here if not fr you."

"...my fault again." I said to myslef. Troy didn't hear me. He was too busy focusing on the road.

"I just...I can't talk about what level our relationship is on." Why? I wanted to ask him, but he's got to want to tell me.

"That's-" I cleared my throat. "That's fine. Friends is...friends is good." Friends? That's good, right? I mean, we're not enemies, but at least we can talk. I sighed and snuggled down in my seat. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts flow, mayeb I can sort out what's going on with me...

**----**

_"You're looking at her." Gabriella stood shocked. This was her mother? This wasn't how she pictured her. She'd never looked so...mean. "What's it to you?"_

_"I-well-"_

_"Gladys?" A sweet voice called from inside the house. "Who's at the door?" A younger women appeared in the door frame as Gladys stepped aside. "Hello." She spoke politely. The young adult stood shocked. Was this her mother? Was this who she'd been looking for?_

_"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." The both women's eyes widened. "Are you Adrianna Martin?"_

_"I...yes I am." She took a minute to study Gabriella. "I'm sorry, did you say Montez?" _

_"Yes." The petite girl croaked. She almost couldn't speak. This was her mother. This beautiful woman in front of her. Gabriella took the awkward silence to study her birth mother. Dark brown hair like hers, except it went down to her back. She wasn't very tall, but average size like Gabriella was, and she had the same big brown teddy bear eyes. _

_"Um...my apologies, Would you like to come in?" Adrianna asked. Gabriella nodded eagarly. Adrianna led her through the house to the sitting room. "Please, sit."_

_"You have a lovely home." Her mother smiled. _

_"Thank-you." The woman seemed to be fidgeting. "So, what brings you here?"_

_"Well, I...um...I just turned eight-teen, and my parents...I mean, Mario and Magdalena, gave me a letter from you. I wanted to find you." The young teen frowned as she finished her story. On the couch opposite her, her mother looked deadpan. Was this the wrong idea?_

_"Gabriella...it is Gabriella right?" She nodded. "I didn't write that letter in hopes that you would come find me. I...I gave you up for a reason. To get rid of you." Those words stung. They cut through Gabriella like a chainsaw. What was she supposed to do now?_

_"Oh."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm very happy with my life. I don't need some mistake from the past coming back to ruin things for me." Tears were now present in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Of course she didn't want her. That was the point of adoption. Getting rid of mistakes._

_"I'm sorry I bothered. It was...meeting you was...something else." Her voice cracked as she made her way to the door. The brunette pulled out her cell phone and dialed Troy's number._

_"Hello?"_

_"Troy?" She sniffled. "Can you come get me?" He groaned out. Gabriella ripped her phone away from her ear and looked at it._

_"Oh Troy, you're so good with your hands." Sharpay giggled. The brunette blinked several times before placing the phone back up to her ear._

_"Troy?" She cried again._

_"Look Gabriella, that whole trip was stupid. Nobody wants you. I could've told you that. I was just being a good sport. I have to go now. Sharpay and I have to finish what we started." The blonde girl giggled on the other line._

_"I-"_

_"Man, my life would suck if I were you. I mean, nobody wants you." With those words, the line went dead._

_"I'm all alone!" The girl cried. She fell to her knees and sobbed._

"Lonely! I'm mister lonely..."

_"You can stop taunting me, Troy!" She yelled. "Troy?"_

**----**

"Lonely! I'm mister lonely. I have nobody, to call my own!" Troy sang as he drove. My eyes shot open.

"It was just a dream?" I asked aloud to myself?

"What was?" Troy asked, turning down the music. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"A nightmare-ish daydream." I commented nodding. "I'd rather not talk about it..." He nodded his shaggy head of hair and turned the music back up. It was like he was trying to give me some privacy without actually stopping the car and getting out.

That dream had really scared me. I hadn't even thought of my mother not wanting to see me. I mean, she did give me up for adoption...maybe she really just wanted to get rid of me. Maybe I wasn't worth anything. We should just stop this whole thing right now and go back to New Mexico. I mean, it would save me a lot of tears and Troy...oh. I can't go back. He's given up so much for this. He's missed classes. I'll be fine, my GPA is perfect, but Troy. He's had to work for his grades. He'll have even more work because of me. All of this will have been for nothing. UGH! I don't want to get hurt. I don't think I can handle it if she doesn't want me.

What am I supposed to do?!

**----**

**An- Thanx for reading! I know this is kinda late, but the next update should be out quicker. Thanx soo much for all the support! What do you think? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Anything you want to see happen? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An****- Life. You can't control it.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own.**

**----**

**Chapter Seven**

"Troy..." I started.

"Hm?"

"C-can you pull over?" I asked him quietly. He glanced at me.

"Um...is there a specific reason you want me to pull over?"

"I-I need to tell you something."

"O...kay." Troy slowed the car down and parked it on the side of the empty road. "What is it?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" Troy was quiet for a moment. "What could you possibly be sorry about?" There's a lot I have to be sorry about.

"A lot." I exhaled and looked at him. "I'm sorry for always arguing, and I'm sorry for dragging you into all this."

"Dragging me? Brie, you didn't drag me into any of it. I came because I wanted to." The sincerity in his voice kills me.

"I know, but I'm not even sure if I wanna do this anymore." I mumbled. That dream really shook me up.

"What? Why not?"

"There's so many things we never considered, Troy." I muttered.

"Like what?" He asked softly. I exhaled sharply.

"Like the fact that I was a mistake. That my mother never wanted me. That's why she gave me up in the first place!" I heard him undo the seat belt. He stretched his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Brie, you don't know that. Your mother probably has a good reason for giving you up. You have to believe that." He said softly.

"I can't believe that, Troy. Not after-" I cut myself off. I can't let him know about my dream. He couldn't know that I was being a wuss. Not after he'd already seen me so weak.

"After what? What brought this on?" He pushed. Stupid blue-eyed hottie wasn't going to let me get away with my slip-up.

"It was nothing but a dream."

"Why do you say it like that? It was more than that. It has you crying." He has a point.

"It's just...it seemed so realistic." I paused and took a deep breath. "It was like my worst fears came true. My mother didn't want me in her life, and you wanted Sharpay, and-"

"What?" Troy interruppted. His eyes never left my face. His expression was much different. He seemed the slightest bit disappointed. What was that about?

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing you said." What was he getting at? It took me a moment before it hit me. I'd opened my big mouth and let out the part about him and Sharpay. "About Sharpay?"

"...It was just a dream Troy." I said softly, my eyes cast downward. How could I even begin to talk about this with him? I shouldn't care if he wants Sharpay or not. I broke up with him. I shouldn't have a care in the world about his love life. However, it's not that easy. Not when I didn't want to break up with hi. Not when there were so many things that influenced me to do it.

"Bullshit. I'm tired of that answer." Oh jeez. That caught my attention. I snapped my head up and looked at him. "You owe me a lot of answers, Gabriella. I have so many questions that you've been avoiding for the past four months or so." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sick of it." There was an edge to his voice now. His brows were creased, and his stare intensified. He really wasn't going to tolerate my diversions anymore. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for Troy to interrogate me. "We're going to talk everything out. Right here, right now."

"Okay." I sighed. "What do you want to start with?" It was easier to just give into his questioning, than it was to avoid it with another argument.

"What's this about Sharpay...in you dream?" Troy was calmer now. If there is a way for me to escape this...please, let it present itself.

"It's really nothing...I mean, now that I think about it. I overreacted." Those blue eyes of his gave me a look to continue. I hung my head and fiddled with my fingers as I spoke. "You told me that this trip is a stupid idea, and that nobody wanted me...not even you." I stopped there. I could hear him exhale. "You were fooling around with Shar while we talked." The few moments of silence that followed after I'd finished were the worst. I didn't have the slightest clue what he was thinking. I couldn't look at him. It was like I was ashamed at myself for even believing it.

"Is that all?" Troy asked. I nodded my head. "Brie..." He started with that beautiful nickname. "it's impossible for me not to want you." I slowly looked up. Troy was facing forward in the seat. He stared out the windshield.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice barely going above the tone of a whisper.

"I mean I've been killing myself this whole trip." He laughed dryly. "Do you know what it was like being in bed with you again? Being able to hold you like that?"

"I...what?" Was this really happening? If not, the universe is being very cruel to me.

"I don't know how I had control of myself. Every time I look at you it's like we're those teenagers that can't keep off each other again." Please, someone pinch me if I'm dreaming. I can't take it if I wake up and this isn't real. "I want you Gabriella. I want you in every way, don't you ever think that I would choose _Sharpay_ over you." Holy cheese and crackers.

"I-" I think that I've lost the ability to make full sentences. Troy chuckled and looked at me. "If you want me so bad, why were you such an ass?" Blunt, yes, but It's been bothering me for hours.

I probably should apologize for that. I guess I just thought, that the more you wanted to be away from me, the easier it would be for me." Makes enough sense. Troy laughed shortly. "It only made things harder. You're even more tempting when you're insulting me. You like to have the last word."

"My competitive streak turns you on?" I giggled. He nodded. Troy leaned over in my direction.

"I think it's sexy." He smirked. I moved closer to him, slowly. I could see him getting ready to settle in his seat. Not now he isn't. We're doing good. We're not arguing. This has to be a sign!

"Don't fight it Troy." I told him. "I don't want you to fight it anymore."

Apparently, he didn't need to be told twice. Troy's lips found mine and I was no longer aware of anything else. The feeling of us being connected like that again was way too much. His lips worked slowly against mine at first. He kissed me as if he were desperate. How could I have gone three months without this feeling? His tongue gently licked my bottom lip, and I immediately parted my lips. The kiss continued to get more heated as he pulled me into his lap. Troy's mouth soon worked it's way to my neck, and planted kisses at the base.

"God, Brie. You're still the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." I giggled. I was in pure exstacy. Being with him now felt ten times better than it had before. I placed my hands underneath his shirt and let them rest on his abs. Troy's breath hitched. I was playing with fire. His hands lifted my shirt, teasingly slow. Troy still knew exactly what to do. I nibbled on his bottom lip gently, as he went in for another kiss. "You drive me crazy."

"I swear your muscles have gotten bigger." He laughed at me before pulling away.

"Would you be pissed at me if I said you went up a cup size?" I had to laugh out loud at that one. In my opinion, if anyone in the world was going to know my body better than me, it'd probably be Troy...or my doctor.

"No," I answered. "you'd just be stating facts." Troy showed his pearly white teeth in a grin. I pulled him in for another kiss. I don't ever want this to end. Having this relationship with Troy, beat the crap out of arguing with him all the time. Although, I'd rather not make-out with him in a car...

"Brie, do you feel that?" He asked, breaking the kiss, and almost all physical contact we had. If he's referring to the feeling of absolute bliss, then Yes! I feel it! However, I don't want to be embarrassed if he's not.

"Feel what?"

"The vibration..." Vibration? Is he talking about a cell phone?

"What?"

"The whole car is moving." We turned to look out the back window of the car. Coming our way was a police cruiser. "This is awesome!" Somehow, I doubt he's being sarcastic.

"It is?" That may have been the wrong thing to say.

"Yeah. That officer can give us directions. We won't be lost anymore." Oh joy, the one time I actually want to be lost with Troy, we can't be.

"Great." I said. "We should probably be in a different position, so that we don't get a ticket for public indecency." I added. Troy chuckled and released me. Shortly after I was in the passenger side of the car, Troy got out. He flagged down the officer and went over to speak with him. I stayed in the car.

I was able to escape the doubts I was having about my mother for a bit, but it wasn't enough to make me feel better. I still don't know if I can go and face her. There's too many outcomes that are unfavorable. And this new experience with Troy has thrown me a curve ball. We still have a lot to talk about, but I'm hoping we end up back together. That saying about not knowing what you have until it's gone is completely true. How could I have been so stupid?

"Alright, we're all set. Officer Potts is going to take us to Paisley and then take us back to the highway in the morning. He's not too fond of making more than one trip out there a day, so he's letting us stay with his family."

"Okay." I agreed. I wasn't really paying attention to him.

"And Brie," Here it comes. "we need to talk about what's going on with us."

"Definitely." I blew out a breath. "Can we just save it for now. Let's just enjoy the ride and deal with it tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Troy replied, pleased with my suggestion. He started the car up and followed the cruiser down the road. After a moment passed, he intertwined our fingers and squeezed my hand gently.

Even though there were no words exchanged between us at that time, I heard everything he was saying. Troy was there for me. He was supporting me, and he was telling me not to doubt myself and give up. I wanted to cry. It was the little things that he did that made me fall so hard for him.

If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that if I ever get Troy back, I'm never letting go.

**----**

**An****- It's been months, and I'm truly sorry. This is pretty short and may not make sense, and I apologize for that too. I didn't really edit because that would take me even longer. Thank you so much to anyone that has read or is still reading this story. I'll try to update faster but I can't promise much. Thanx soo much for all the support! Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Anything you want to see happen, anything at all? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**An****- This story is actually almost over. This post has to be the quickest I've updated this story. Special thanx to **_lovelylauren10_, _beachblondi101_, zanessa4evr12, HisDelilah , BabiiVFanForeva, Chantelle-Bestie, _..Seraphina.x., bluebirdy07, br00keloveswildfire, taywrites, Splitster7, FaithlessGirl, smartgirl231814, Midnight113,_ **and** _n3v3rFoRg3txiLy _**for reviewing the last chapter and sticking with me. It means a lot. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm afraid it's about the same length. **

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own.**

**----**

**Chapter Eight**

"Gabriella? It's mom." Magdalena's voice said as I answered my phone. Was she seriously still calling herself that?

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I replied. I heard her sigh before she spoke again.

"It's Magdalena Montez. My husband and I adopted you about 18 years ago." That's more like it. I feel like that was the first true statement ever to come out of her mouth.

"Oh hello!" I greeted with fake enthusiasm. "How are you?" Another sigh.

"Ella baby, please come home. Mario and I miss you." The tone of her voice made me feel sad. For a minute, I missed them too. As much as I hated to admit it.

"Mo-Maggie, I need to do this. It means a lot to me." I've got to work on the whole, 'not calling her mom' thing.

"Ella, you're too young to be married." Married? I groaned. Taylor must've told my parents. "Besides, I think you should wait. Now isn't the right time."

"Why not?" I asked. I already had an idea of what she was going to say. Probably something about how our relationship was already rocky and that history could repeat itself, and blah, blah blah...

"I think you may be unintentionally using him as a coping mechanism...a way to deal with the anger you feel." Anger? Is that what she thinks this is?

"Anger isn't what I feel right now, Magdalena. It isn't even close." I growled.

"Sweetie-" I cut her off. I was no where near done.

"You and Mario betrayed me. My own parents lied to me for _eighteen _years! You know, most parents tell little lies. The ones they're supposed to. For example, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus, and the flippin' Tooth Fairy. And yeah, they lie about where babies come from, but those are lies to make our childhood enjoyable, and give us something to look forward to. But I don't believe that any of the other parents actually lie about who they are and where that child came from!" My eyes were starting to tear. How awesome is that?

"We were only doing what was asked of us!" Mario commented. I heard 'mom' sobbing in the background. "Put yourself in our place."

"How about you put yourself in _my_ place? I don't believe my biological mother asked you to lie to me." I scoffed. "And another thing, I would never use Troy. I've missed him like crazy the past few months and I'm not risking the chance of losing him again." I practically smashed the end button on my phone.

I was thankful that Troy wasn't with me. He might've found that last sentence a little too convincing, and I wasn't trying to scare him away. He'd driven us over to Officer Potts' house and told me to wait in the car. However, that was over twenty minutes ago. We still hadn't talked about that kiss, and I was almost dying to do so. We would be able to clear up all the misunderstandings and then maybe actually get back together. I turned when I heard knock on one of the windows.

"Are you Gabriella?" A blonde headed girl asked. She looked to be about twenty. "Troy sent me out here to get you."

"Where is he?"

"He's inside talking to my dad." Officer Potts was her dad? That didn't make any sense. She was a thin as a twig and he was bigger than a hippo. "You guys are apparently staying the night." She informed me in a bored tone. Staying the night? In a stranger's home?! This is how all the horror movies start out. Two unsuspecting teens go on a crazy road trip and then end up in the psycho killer's basement waiting to be chopped up and eaten!

We walked through the back door and into the kitchen. Troy sat at the table, laughing and eating cookies with Officer Potts. Nice to know he wasn't being murdered. Oh know! What if they're only trying to fatten him up?

"Officer Potts, Charlotte, Virginia, this is Gabriella." He introduced. "Gabriella, you know Officer Potts. This is his wife Charlotte, and their daughter...Virginia." I waved. If Troy thought that I didn't notice the pause he made when he said Virginia, he was mistaken. She was the one that came to get me. The way she dressed, in her short shorts and belly shirt, she didn't look like a Virginia to me.

"I was just saying to Troy that you guys could stay here tonight." Officer Potts said as he got out of his seat. "Save some of your money and buy yourselves a nice wedding present." Step one on creepy psycho killer's plan, entice us with a good idea.

"Sounds good to me." Troy smiled. Soon after that, he and Officer P. went out to get our bags. I sat at the table. I never let my eyes stay focused on the same thing for long. Troy came through the door carrying all of our bags. What exactly was the point of Potts going with him?

"Oh Troy, you're so strong." Virginia cooed. She made her way over to him. "May I?" She asked as she ran a hand down his arm.

"Be my guest." Troy smiled. It wasn't the polite smile, or the 'I'm creeped out by you' smile. It was a flirty one. What was going on?

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she gave his muscles a squeeze. "I bet you could bench me." She batted those eyelashes of hers at him.

"I'd love to try sometime." He smirked. Pardon me, but what in the hell is going on?!

"Um, Troy, sweetie, can I talk to you for a second...alone?" I asked. He nodded and Virginia reluctantly released him. I stood and opened the kitchen door. Troy followed me out and shut the door behind him.

"If this is about staying the night-"

"It's not." I stopped. "What's going on in there?"

"What do you mean?" Are we seriously going to go through it this way?

"You and _Virginia_." I answered.

"What about it?"

"Troy! Can you please stop doing that?!" I yelled. "The flirting you were doing with her. .."

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal?" Why is he being like this?

"The big deal is that I thought we were getting back together. Or did you forget that you made out with me before you met her?" I sneered.

"I didn't forget." He answered. "I also didn't forget the heartbreak that you put me through, Gabriella." Ah, so that's what this is about.

"I'm sorry. I just-I-" I was speechless.

"Why did you break-up with me?" I bit my lip. This was like the first time he ever asked me that out loud. Plenty of other people did, but he just let me be.

"I-it's not important." I answered.

"Like hell it isn't" He scoffed. "You broke my fucking heart!" He bellowed. I'm not gonna lie, I flinched. "It may not matter to you, but it's important to me."

"I-it'll only make things worse." I told him. The frown on face seemed permanent.

"How do you expect me to be able to make you happy now, when I don't know what I did back then that made you leave?" I sighed.

"It...your dad told me that you were worried about colleges and schools."

"So...?"

"He told me that you were trying to make your plans based on me, and that Albuquerque was the best choice for you. I told him that I wanted what was best for you and he said that you wouldn't listen. I-"

"You broke up with me because my dad told you to?" I shook my head violently.

"He didn't ask me to. We were having a simple conversation. He was asking me to talk some since into you."

"You and I never talked about college..."

"I figured it'd be easier that way. So when you came over..." Troy let out a dry laugh.

"Wow." He said. "Do you remember the day we broke up? Why I came over in the first place?"

"We were just hanging out..." I started.

"No, we were celebrating my birthday." No...that can't be right. I-I broke up with him on his birthday?!

"No...no it couldn't have been. I...I wouldn't..."

"Believe me you did." I wasn't surprised that he didn't look at me. He hadn't since he got out the car.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"That was a big day for me. I was so nervous when I went over your house. I was going to tell you that I loved you." My heart broke when he said that. What kind of person breaks up with a boy who loves her on his 18th birthday? A bitch.

"Troy..." I turned around and walked towards him. He only backed away from me.

"This was a stupid idea. This whole trip was. I should made you leave when you came through my door. I should've told you 'Oh well'."

"I'm glad that you didn't." I whispered.

"I'm not. Because of you, I'm stuck in some stupid town that's not on any map." He grumbled as he walked towards his car. I followed him.

"Troy..." I was trying to think of a way to calm him down.

"I've wasted my money and my gas on you and this stupid trip. Maybe you were right Gabriella. Maybe your mother doesn't want to be found. That's why she gave you up." I sucked in a breath. Did he know what he was saying?

"Please, take that back."

"For what?! It's the truth. I can't wait until we get home. You're going to pay back every cent. I can't believe I drove my car all the way out here for this!" That was it.

"You know what? I don't give a shit about your stupid car! I'll pay you back what I owe you. I'm sorry you feel like this was a mistake. You can call your parents and go back home."

"Fine as long as you pay for someone to take my car." Was that all he was thinking about?! That asshole! How could I ever have feelings for someone like him? "And I want that scratch removed."

"What scratch?"

"That one!" He pointed to the passenger side door. I grabbed a golf club from the back of Troy's car. I swung it at the door, creating a dent. "What the hell?!"

"Oh, I see it now!" I laughed. "Oh wait," I paused and hit the hood of the car. "you have one there too." Swinging the club over and over again, I managed to smash the windshield and the windows too. "Man, your car is just full of scratches." I laughed. It felt good to get some of that anger off.

"Are you insane?!"

"I must be. That's the only reason why my mother would leave me before she even knew me." I said as I dropped the club on the ground.

"What in God's name is going on?!" Potts yelled as he came outside. Looking around, I could see that they weren't the only people to come out of their houses.

"Potts, these two here were making a ruckus!" An elderly woman yelled. The officer sighed.

"I'm going to have to take you two down to the station." He said as he observed the car.

As bad as things were, I didn't care. I was already upset. What else could possibly go wrong?

**----**

**An- Yikes! I know that was a crazy chapter, but what happened was important to the story. A couple more chapters and we get to say goodbye. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Anything you want to see happen, anything at all? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**Chapter Nine**

I must say, I never once thought my life would come to this. I never thought that I would be stuck in a jail cell with Troy Bolton. Oh well, I've got no one to blame but me.

"I hope you know that I blame you for this." Troy huffed. So do I! That's one thing we both agree on. What was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't. I was just so mad at him. I know what I did was wrong, but shouldn't he be apologizing for what he said too?

"Alright, I've bad news and good news." Officer Potts announced as he came back to our cell. "The good news is that the only thing I can charge Troy with is disturbing the peace." _Troy_ was getting that charge. I was getting something else. "Gabriella, I'm going to have to charge you with vandalism and due to the opinion of some neighbors...attempted theft." WHAT?!

"You can't be serious! I wasn't trying to rob him. He was watching me beat the crap out of his car!"

"Of course, all of this would go away if Troy didn't want to press charges..." Ugh! No chance of that happening. I frowned and hung my head. Troy blew out a heavy breath. I lifted my head and looked back at Troy.

"Look, I really hate to ask anything else of you, especially after all that I've put you through, but-"

"No need to say anything, G." Troy cut me off. My face fell. "You don't even have to ask." I couldn't help but smile.

"Troy, I..." The words wouldn't form. After everything I've done to hurt him, he's still helping me. He plopped down on the wooden bench across from me. Look at him...

He had bags under his eyes, from being so tired. He was still in the clothes we'd changed into about two days ago. Troy was miserable, and once again I was the cause of it.

He's told me numerous times that he doesn't care about me. That he doesn't care about what I do. However, there are so many signs that say otherwise. When this whole thing started, Troy was there for me. No questions asked, he just took me in his arms and held me. The morning after my breakdown, he'd given me some of my clothes. Clothes that he'd kept after we'd broken up. Then he'd left early to take me home, and escorted me on this nightmare of a journey. It was obvious now. He cares. He _still_ cares. That's why he was so upset when I told him why I'd broken things off. And yet here I am, needing him again, and he still doesn't let me down...

How do I repay him? I snap at him when he's being nice. I tell a motel receptionist he's gay. I...I bash his car in. What have I done for him lately?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You already apologized." He said.

"You deserve much more than one apology." I spoke louder. "You deserve me saying 'I'm sorry' a million times. You deserve thousands of thank-you's."

"It's fine. It was no big deal."

"Yes it was. Is." I replied standing. "Troy, you...you can't imagine how much I appreciate all that you've done for me..." I cautiously approached him. He shifted a bit, but didn't move to get up. "Thank you, Troy. Thank you for being so caring, so understanding, and for never trying to push me into talking to you. I've been horrible to you. I'm a bitch, I know-" His head snapped up.

"No, don't even say that." Troy told me. I gave him a small smile.

"It's true. I don't deserve you. Not after all of this..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think it's time you go back to Albuquerque." I sighed.

"Go back to...what?"

"Look Troy, I don't want to keep holding you back. You're ten times better without me."

"We're in this together. I agreed to help you and I will." His eyes were locked on mine. I tore my gaze away from him. He was making it so much harder. There was no way I was going to convince him to go home.

"I can't keep asking you for-"

"You're not asking me." Troy brought his hand to my cheek and turned me to face him. "I'm not going anywhere if you're not there with me." Okay, I admit it...I'm actually in tears right now. Honestly, who wouldn't be?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I laughed through my tears. He cracked a light smile.

"I said some things that I shouldn't have. I...My mouth wasn't connected to my brain. No, that's a lie. It was, and I was just trying to say something that would hurt you and I'm s-"

"I know." I laughed. He was babbling. Something he only did when he felt terribly guilty. "I know you didn't mean it." We sat smiling at each other. The bell above the door sounded as someone entered. It was a tall man in a black police uniform. He held a disappointed look on his face. Just seeing him stare off like that made my smile drop. He walked over to Potts, who looked up with curious eyes. "Martin, how's it going?"

"Eric…" He started, staring at Potts. Martin was a tall man. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"I see." Potts answered. "Well, it's possible that things will get better. You never know. Adrianna is a strong woman. She'll pull through just like…"

My eyes widened. Had he just said Adrianna? Could he be talking about…? "G, you okay?" I turned toward Troy and nodded.

"I-I think that man knows my mother." I said quietly. Troy glanced at the man in uniform and back at me. I could se

e it in his face when it clicked. "They're talking about her Troy." I said, a smile coming onto my face.

"It doesn't look good." Martin said, their voices drifting back into my ears. "The accident was pretty bad. Eric, they were using the jaws of life on her. I just don't know what I would do if…" The smile that was forming crumbled. From what I heard, she had been in a freak accident and wasn't doing well. My stomatch started to churn. "Troy…" I choked out as the lump started to form in my throat.

Once again, he was kneeling infront of me, eyes filled with concern, trying to make sure I was okay. "I'd like to go down to the station, but these here kids are waitin' for their parents to come get 'em. I'll be there as soon as I can." Potts sadly said.

"No!" I found myself yelling asOfficer Martin nodded and began to leave. "You have to take me with you!" I cried. Both men snapped their heads in our direction. Potts sighed heavily and Martin stood confused.

"Don't mind her." The pleasantly plump officer stated in a bored tone. "She took a golf club to her boyfriends car." He muttered. While I sat absolutely mortified in that cell, Officer Martin cracked a smile. He nodded once at Potts and moved to leave again.

"No! Wait!" I yelled. He turned around again and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I need to go with you. I need to go see Adrianna." Tweedle dee and Martin looked at me shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"She's…she's my mother. I need to see her." Martin looked hurt by my statement. Angered, if anything.

"Adrianna doesn't have any children." He sneered. I was taken aback by his tone. It was so sharp, almost like the words had literally bitten me.

"Well, not to your knowledge. She put me up for adoption when I was born." He stared at my face. His brows were creased in a frown. He didn't believe a word I said. "Look, I have a letter from her in the car. It's eightteen years old, but it's written by her. She's my mother, and I want to meet her." I could tell he wasn't wavering on his descion. "Please." I added. His face was as hard as stone. He seemed intent on staring at me. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. The very pronounced frown on his face never left as he turned to speek to his fellow officer.

"Let her out." At those words, I let out a breath I had no clue I was holding. It was practically a miracle. Potts nodded once and picked up the keys. He opened up the cell door and let me out.

"Wait," I started, "If I go, so does Troy." Potts hesitated. Okay, I know that I'm extremely lucky to have gotten this far, but I can't leave him in this cell.

"I'm not sure I can do that. His parents are already on the way, and it won't take them long." The officer explained. That wouldn't cut it for me. I needed him with me.

"Go on Brie. I'll be there as soon as I can." Troy interrupted. I turned back to face him.

"You don't understand, I need to have you with me. You're the only thing that keeps me strong." He smirked and pulled me into his arms.

"I promise I'll be there." Troy's lips rested themselves on my forehead. I felt at home for the moment. Not like I was at the house that I grew up in, but like I was in the one place where most people feel completely protected. Like no matter what happens, this was the place that was always going to be there. The one place that would never let anything harm me. That very moment was when I realized, that Troy was home. It didn't matter that my parents weren't my real ones. Troy loved me and protected me. Isn't that the definition of a home? A place where you feel loved and safe? That particular place, was right here in his arms. I just hadn't seen it until now. "Go get her." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled at him. Nodding my head, I left the cell and headed toward Martin.

"We'll need to hurry. Adrianna has been in an accident and isn't doing to well." He explained. I nodded my head. I was trying to pay attention, but my head was spinning. I was finally going to meet her. After what seemed like months, I was going to get to talk to her. What would happen? Would she like me? Would she be happy to see me? My heart raced as new scenarios raced into my head. What if my being there would only make things worse? She clearly has a life built here. Would I ruin things for her? I had no time for anymore of these thoughts. We were already in the car, and it wasn't going to take us long to get there since this was a small town. "She might not be awake when we get there. If that's the case, than we'll wait."

"That's fine." I muttered, still trying to untangle the knots. I never get this feeling. I'm not the type to be nervous. I tried to concentrate on the scenery and buildings around us, and that worked for a bit. Until I saw that sign that read 'Emergency Room This Way'. We were suddenly parked, and my door was open.

This is it.

* * *

**An****- It's been awhile, right? I wouldn't be surprised ifthere aren't any readers , I need to finish this. There isn't much left to it. A lot has happened, t Special thanks and apology to **_SimpleThings_**. I promised you an update months ago, and if and if anyone wants an explaination, feel free to PM me. I realize that this may be a lot shorter than other chapters, but I'm trying to get back into writing this. To all my readers and friends: if you're reading, I haven't forgotten about you. I've just had a lot to deal with in a short amount of time.**

**With that said, thanks for clicking on the link. I appreciate it.**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**Chapter 10**

I sat in the waiting room with Officer Martin. My hands were gripping the foam cup of water as we sat in silence. They'd taken Adrianna in for surgery when we'd arrived at the hospital. We'd be able to see her as soon as she woke up in the recovery unit. I have to say that being here with this man is pretty awkward. He sat across from me, and all he did was stare. He didn't say anything, he just stared. I cleared my throat and looked away from him. "So, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." I answered. "I just had a birthday a few days ago. That's when I got the letter from Adrianna. I have it here…" I held it up for him to take and he did. His expression softened as he read the letter.

"She was only a kid herself." I just listened as he thought a loud to himself. "How did this happen…where was I?

"Are…are you my dad?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"No." He said softly. "I'm your uncle." I smiled at him. "Adri is only thirty-eight. She had you when she was eighteen. I just don't remember seeing her with a baby bump."

"Oh…"

"I was away at college at the time. I didn't come home very often, and now that I think of it…it all makes sense how I never knew." He mused. "I'm Daniel by the way."

"Gabriella."

"I know." Right, he was there at the station. Of course he knew me. We were silent again. This man across from me is my uncle. A living, breathing, relative of mine. What do I do? Do I introduce myself? Do I tell him about me? Or should I ask about him? Should I be asking about Adri…I mean, _mom_? Yes. That's what we should talk about.

"So, um…" Great start, G. "I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what to say right now." Sighing, I slumped down into my seat.

"That makes two of us." Daniel chuckled. I saw him flash a smile, and instantly I felt better. I returned his smile with one of my own. "You have her smile…" His voice was so low, he could've been whispering. He sat staring at me, and I stared back. His eyes were the same color as mine, as well as our hair. The more I looked, the more the similarities stood out. I sighed in relief after realizing his smile was still in place.

"Do I have anything else of hers?" Now, I'm not sure if this is a good question to ask. I just don't think I can take the silence. I don't want this to be any more awkward for him than it has to be.

"You do. You have her head shape. I also see that you've been blessed with those enchanting Martin peepers." He grinned, widening his eyes for dramatic effect. Naturally, I blinked my own eyes twice. "Everyone in the family tree has these eyes." Daniel said. "I think you got my hair though. You're lucky; I've got the best genes in the family." The more he said, the more I smiled.

"Well, thank you, Uncle Dan. You've saved me loads of money on appointments at the salon." He stopped. Oh no! Now, I've done it. This was going so well. Ugh! For once can't I just control my mouth?!

"You called me uncle…" Crap! Okay, just think. Maybe I can fix this.

"I-"

"It's fine. It's just that I don't have any nieces or nephews."

"She never had kids?"

"No-well I guess yes, since she had you, but none otherwise."

"…do you have any kids?" I asked, desperate to steer this in another direction.

"Two. A boy and a girl. They're a few years younger than you."

"Wow. I-I'd love to meet them sometime." After a moment I added, "If that's okay…" He simply nodded. The lady on the intercom paged a doctor, and I was jolted back into the hospital. I suddenly remembered why I was there and what I was waiting for. A cold feeling came over me. I may not get the chance to meet her. How unfair would that be?

"I wish we could see her." I warmed as he said 'we'. Daniel, _Uncle_ Daniel is beginning to include me. He's accepting me.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Have you eaten? We could go get something to eat from the café." I nodded, and we made our way downstairs.

~*~

Uncle Daniel and I sat at the small, round, white table in the café. He bought us both coffee and paid for the blueberry waffles I got too. We sat in a comfortable silence until he spoke. "So, tell me more about you."

"Oh, I couldn't tell you what fact is or what fiction is right now." I said with a dry laugh.

"Why's that?"

"I just feel like my whole life has been a lie." I answered shrugging. "It's like I've been brainwashed, you know?"

"Nah, that doesn't change what you like. Maybe it shakes you up a bit, but doesn't change what you've chosen to like."

"Well…" I was speechless. He was right about that. Nothing really changed at all.

"Think about it like this Gabs, instead of losing your identity, you gained more people to help you find it." Huh. I hadn't actually thought about it like that. Uncle Daniel was right. I hadn't really lost anything, not much at all. Well, okay, maybe I lost my mind, but that's about it. "So um…" He started, clearing his throat. "that boy you were with…"

"Yeah…"

"I take you two are dating?"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. "I mean, no." I added after thinking about what got me here in the first place. "It's a little complicated."

"He's in love with you." Those words made my eyes fill with tears. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, it's okay. I'm just overly emotional this week. I've been hit with a hurricane."

"Yeah…I'm sorry you've had to go through this." As he opened his mouth to speak again, his phone rang. Without hesitation, he answered immediately. "Martin." I motioned to the trash in my hands and got up to dispose of it. This whole thing feels like a dream. It's weird. Things like this usually only happen in movies. Particularly the ones on Lifetime. But, of course, this is my real life.

"Somebody, please pinch me." I muttered.

"Gabriella!" Daniel called from our table. I rushed over to him. He held this look on his face that was hard to describe. If I had to guess, I'd say somewhere between relief and worry. "Adrianna's out of surgery." He grabbed my hand and we raced up to elevator.

~*~

Here I am, outside of my mother's hospital room. I can't bring myself to go in. What if she doesn't remember me? I mean, what if she doesn't _want_ to remember me? What happens then? Part of me is starting to wish I'd been willfully ignorant about the whole thing, and just stayed in Albuquerque. I can't do this! I sat down on the bench with my head in my hands. I heard the footsteps in the hall approaching, and it only intensifies the pounding that I feel in my head. I cover my ears in a sorry attempt to block it out, but it's no use. My head snaps up, and suddenly I'm looking into Troy's eyes. I don't question his abrupt appearance at all, I just hug him. I literally burry my head in his shoulders and cry.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. I'm here Gabriella, its okay." He whispers. "Have you gone in yet?" I shake my head no, and he grips on my hand. I squeeze his hand tightly. There's no way I'm letting go.

"I-want to…I just can't."

"It's fine." Troy's lips press lightly against my forehead and I smile. "We'll wait until you're ready."

~*~

**AN- Short, I know, but I can't help it. I'm insanely busy and this is the first time I've been able to sit and type this up. I don't like it, and I didn't have time to edit. Pardon my errors. I'll fix them later.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dynamite Kid and the Green Butterfly**

**Chapter 11**

I sat out in the hall in Troy's arms. We'd been like that for a while. Troy didn't push me to do anything. He just held me close to him and kissed my forehead. I could've stayed like that forever.

"G, you have to go in there sooner or later." I knew he was going to say that.

"I will. Can we take a walk first?"

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question. Troy knew me. He could tell when I wasn't being myself. I love that about him.

"A little. I just want to make sure I've got what I want to say planned out." Troy nodded. I was silent, throughout our walk. I tried to focus on the inevitable conversation that I would be having, but I couldn't. I was so engrossed in Troy. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. His hand clutched mine and his thumb would graze over my knuckles. Every touch ignited my senses and I wanted to be closer. Think Gabriella, where can you two go to be alone? Supply closet? No, too risky. Bathroom? Maybe, but it'd be obvious if we both went in there with this many people watching. I surveyed the floor until my eyes fell on the big, metal doors.

The elevator.

I tugged on Troy's arm and led him to the elevator. We got inside, and the doors closed. The elevator started to go down, when I pressed the stop button. We were halted in between two floors when I crossed the elevator to Troy. He smirked at me. He could tell what I was thinking. "I missed your spontaneity."

"I missed your lips." I whispered as I stood on my toes to me him. When our lips touched, my heart exploded. It was like I suddenly was on fire. I pushed my body up against his, desperate to feel him. Troy deepened our kiss without any hesitation. His hands ran down my sides and gripped my waist. I brought my hands up to his hair and gave it a little tug. Troy grunted and began to nibble on my bottom lip. I was running out of air, but there was no way I wanted to pull back. I pressed myself to him, once more to excite him. Troy pulled away, panting as he gazed at me.

"Not that I didn't enjoy this, but we can't keep the elevator here all night." I groaned and kissed him once more.

"Are you saying you want to spend the night with me?" I raised my eyebrows and slowly ran my tongue over my upper lip.

"Shit." He cursed, and shut his eyes tightly. I knew that would get him. "I would love to, but there's something that you have to do first." Just like that, my thoughts were snapped back to my mother. My face fell, I could feel it. There was a silence between us after that. "I know you're a little reluctant to go in there, but we have to. You came all this way, and my parents and Mario and Magdalena are here-"

"What? Are you serious?" This couldn't be happening.

"Yeah, they're working out some things with a hotel. They'll be here soon."

"Why would they come here?"

"Well, at first they were set to go to Vegas after us. You know? The whole wanting to get married thing you fed Tay had them convinced." I'd forgotten all about that story. I didn't even hesitate to keep the lie up when Mom, Magdalena, called to talk me out of it.

"How did they find out we were here?"

"Officer Potts called them from the police station, remember? They came and got me, and I drove my dad's car here."

"Do they know about...?" He simply nodded. Okay, I know this is going to sound really weird, but I honestly don't want my adoptive parents to know where I went. As mad as I am, was, I don't want them to feel hurt. I know that's exactly what's going to happen when they get here. "I have to see her before I see them." I pressed the button on the elevator, and rode out the ride.

~*~

"Gently place your hand on the door...good. Now, turn the handle...yes. Okay, this last part is crucial. Push the door open." I froze. This was farther than I got last time though. "Brie, you either go in now, or I push you in."

"Alright. I'm going to do it this time." I repeated all the steps and pushed the door open just a crack.

"Daniel, I don't have any deep dark secrets." A woman's voice giggled. I gasped, a little too loud, and covered my mouth. Her musical laughter stopped short. "Come in!" She called the laughter still evident in her voice. I didn't answer; my voice was caught in my throat. "Dan, see who's at the door." She said after a moment. Oh no! His footsteps were getting closer and closer. I wanted so badly to shut the door and walk away, but I was frozen. I felt him grab the handle, as it slid from my hand. We came face to face with each other. I glanced away from him quickly and that's when I saw her. She was covered in scratches and I could see that there was a nasty bruise on her neck, but she was beautiful. Her hair was the same shade as mine, but straight. Her eyes, they were the same as mine and Daniels. Her head was settled back in pillow and there was a soft smile on her face. Daniel grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. Her smile, the same one I see myself with, never left her gorgeous face. I'm amazed. I'm actually in front of her. This is actually happening. "Who's this?" Her eyes met mine, and for a minute, I saw myself.

"Adri, this is Gabriella." I guess Dan is saving the explanation for me.

"Hello, Gabriella." I could feel the tears forming. "That's a really beautiful name." I nodded my head in agreement. "Please excuse my appearance. I'm Daniel's sister, Adrianna."

"It's nice to meet you." My voice was shaky. My lip was quivering. It was like I was doing some stupid school presentation.

"Gabriella just turned 18 a few days ago..." Daniel said to his sister. I could tell he was trying to ease into things, but I really don't think she understands.

"Congratulations!" She laughed. Her upbeat attitude, especially after being in a car wreck was extremely refreshing. I can't remember the last time I'd seen a genuine smile like hers. Besides Troy that is. "That's an important age. I remember when I was your age." Her smile didn't fade, but she did look down and begin to pick at her fingers. I have to tell her. She remembers! I swear she does. Who can forget something like giving up your child? I'll start with the letter. She's got to remember that. Right?

"I got a letter on my birthday." I told her. "That's why I'm here. I'm adopted." My biological mother's eyes shot up immediately. Her mouth fell open, and she stared at me.

"Adopted?" I nodded my head. A hot tear fell down my cheek as I stared at her.

"You signed the letter. At least, I hope it was you. You're Adrianna Martin, right?" The woman on the bed nodded and averted her eyes to her brother.

"Is this what you were asking about? You knew?" Adrianna questioned him in a soft voice.

"I just found out today, but you knew for eighteen years that she was out there." Daniel replied back in a cold tone. I felt sick, as another tear fell.

"Please, don't take it out on him." I pleaded. To say that I expected her to keep her optimistic attitude was an understatement.

"W-What are you doing here?" Adrianna asked, not even looking at me. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm eighteen. I don't need their permission anymore." I answered. I'm confused. Doesn't she want me here? "I-I came to see you." I'm not entirely sure that they could hear me. I know that my voice was very soft. It was almost gone.

"But, why? I don't understand why you came here. I left you with a good family." She was almost scolding me. It felt like _she_ was angry at _me_ for wanting answers. Funny, I thought she wrote that letter because she cared.

"You did leave me with a good family. I'm very thankful for that." The tears were coming down faster now. I swiped at them with my sleeve. "I came because I read the letter."

"Yes, I know." Adrianna's eyes looked into mine. "That letter wasn't meant for you to come looking for me. You weren't supposed to come back." You know that feeling of rejection you get when a boy says he doesn't feel the same? Well, take that feeling, and multiply it by about; oh I don't know…five thousand? You'll have an idea of what's going on. My heart ached as her words replayed over in my head. The lump formed in my throat and I felt dizzier than ever. I brought my hand up to my chest and grabbed at my heart. It was a sorry attempt to stop the pain, but I'd try anything at this point.

"Adri, are you insane?" Daniel questioned his younger sister, clearly appalled by her conversation with me.

"I want to be alone. My head is killing me." She turned on her side and clenched her pillow. "Please, I just want to rest." Adrianna refused to look at Daniel or myself. I didn't bother sticking around. I turned on my heel and immediately ran to the door. Yanking the door shut, I collapsed against it.

"Brie? Baby, what's wrong?" Troy was at my side in the blink of an eye. I tried to form words, but they wouldn't come out. It was that damn lump! Troy moved me over to the bench in the hall. Moments later, Daniel stepped out. There was some sort of silent communication between them. "G, our parents are downstairs. We're going to go to the hotel so you can sleep." I simply nodded. I just wanted to get away from this place. I wanted to go home and sleep.

I wanted to do anything that would make me forget that my biggest fear had come true.

~*~

An-I'm not sure what to say. I would just like to ask that with your review, you put your reaction to the chapter and maybe what you thought was going to happen. Questions are welcome. This can be confusing.

Review!


End file.
